Communications systems have grown increasingly complex. One such architecture, a trunked radio system, can be used in push to talk (PTT) systems to share channels amongst users. Important to all such architectures is the ability to efficiently manage communications, reduce costs, and properly coordinate communication flows. Thus, the ability to develop a system or a protocol that offers an effective architecture for communication activities provides a significant challenge to network designers, component manufacturers, service providers, and system administrators alike.